Family Drama
by Gigi13
Summary: Drama, and Wackyness ensues when Buffy's mom invites, the Scoobies (including Spike) and her family from Pine Valley, PA, to spend a holiday with them. Crosses over with All My Children.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own no one.

A/N: I've been on a crossover kick as of late, and this is the latest result. This is a Christmas fic, and I was gonna post it in December, but it's been MIA until now. So this is set during season 5, and it crosses over with All My Children. The AMC time line, will be following they're current one though, but there are some changes, such as Leo never died (because Leo didn't deserve to die.) And Bianca got her baby back sooner then she actually did.

* * *

Buffy Summers, the Slayer, the Chosen One, the girl who has saved the world time and time again was now facing her biggest problem ever. She had been in bad situations before and she'd always found a way out. But this time, there was no escape. There was nothing she could do. Everything had been set in motion and couldn't be undone. And the biggest blow of all was that it was all caused by her own mother. Intentionally. As Buffy sat in her room with her best friend Xander, who was being filled in on what was going on, and her sister Dawn, who was equally as scared as Buffy, she recalled how she first found out about this tragedy.

**A Few Hours Earlier**

Buffy had another boring day of college. All she wanted to do was go home and have a nice, normal, quiet night at home. Right away her those hopes were shot down.

"What are you doing here Spike?" Buffy asked as she entered her kitchen.

"Just chatting with your mum." the vampire answered.

"MOM!" Buffy yelled.

"No need to shout. I'm right here." Joyce said entering the kitchen. "Something wrong sweetie?"

Buffy pointed to Spike, "what's he doing here?"

"I invited him over." Joyce answered, causing Spike to give a Buffy a childishly triumphant look.

"Why would anyone, ever, do that?"

"I needed his opinion about dinner ideas."

"Yeah, what'd he say? A pack of smokes, beer and B positive?"

"O-neg, actually. After all, it goes with everything." Spike snarked.

"Why do you need dinner ideas anyway?" Buffy asked ignoring Spike's comment.

"For our Christmas party." Joyce replied.

"Party?"

"Yes, I've invited your Uncle Jack, his children, son-in-law, your cousin Bianca and her baby, her mom, who is currently dating Jack and her daughter Kendall to fly here for Christmas. And they agreed." Joyce said cheerfully. Buffy found nothing cheerful about it. Nothing good ever came from family visits. Nothing. And Buffy knew it. "Oh, and Spike and the rest of your friends are going to come too." Joyce added. Oh yeah, nothing good was going to come of this.

**Back to the present**

"Awe, come one Buff, it might not be bad." Xander said in his usual Xander way.

"Oh, how would you feel if _your_ family was getting together?" Dawn countered.

"That's different. Those people are c-r-a-z-y. I'm sure your fam is just normal people with normal lives. Everything will be fine."

"It's very nice of you to lie like that." Buffy said in mock-comfort.

**Meanwhile In Pine Valley, PA**:

"Ok, so we're off to spend Christmas in Sunnydale." Jack announced as they were getting ready to leave.

"Sunnydale? What kind of lame town is that?" Reggie questioned.

"Well it could be fun." Bianca said. "Buffy's nice."

"Eh, she's not all that. She used to be pretty though. Back around 95. But from pictures I've seen now...not so much." Kendall said.

"I like Dawn." Lilly added.

"Hey, whatever. Its cool with me. It might be fun to meet family. After growing up with Mary for a mother, how much worse could things be?" Greenlee stated.

"Vanessa." Her husband Leo, countered smoothly, referring to his own mother who was a criminal and tried to kill his wife several times, and nearly killed him.

"Good point." Greenlee agreed.

"Let's get's this show on the road." Erica Kane said as they all exited Jacks apartment.

"This will probably be boring as hell." Reggie whispered to Leo.

"Without a doubt." The usually optimistic man agreed.

TBC

* * *

A/N; That's chapter one. In chapter two, the Pine Valley crew get to Rovello Drive and meet the Scoobie gang. You all can review until then with your thoughts, I am open to suggestions too. 


	2. Introductions and Crushes

Chapter 2

A/N: Wow. I can't say enough how much I enjoyed the reviews (feel free to continue with them.) Thank you all so much. I am glad you are liking this so far, and I'm glad you all are liking the aliveness of Leo. Okay now for chapter 2:

* * *

"See they're not even here yet and bad things are happening." Dawn whined to her sister, who nodded in agreement, as they continued to clean their home; at the request of Joyce, of course.

"Oh, will you two stop it?" Joyce asked over hearing her daughters comment. "We haven't seen them in so long. It'll be nice to have family around. Now, no more complaining or I'll go to the mall and exchange what I got you two so far for cole." she then threatened. Her daughters spent the next few hours cleaning and not making a single sound. "Okay, so here are what the sleeping arrangements are going to be," Joyce tried to tell her daughters

"Sleeping arrangements? Wait when you said they were coming here, you meant they're actually going to be _here?_" Dawn questioned.

"Well, of course, where'd you think they were going to stay?"

"A hotel," Buffy answered.

"If they stayed at a hotel, they we wouldn't see them that much. Okay, once again, here is how the sleeping arrangements are going to be, Jack and Erica will take my room, Dawn, Bianca, her baby Miranda, and Kendall will share your room, Greenlee and Leo will be in your room Buffy, and Lilly and Reggie will share the guest room, and we'll sleep in the living room."

"No, there's no way that can work, mom, no one can stay in my room," Buffy said.

"Oh, but they can stay in mine?" Dawn argued.

"You don't have weapons and other slayer things in your room," Buffy pointed out.

"That's true."

"Hide it, Buffy. They won't find out."

"Fine," the Summers daughters sighed.

"Great. Now while you were cleaning, did you get rid of anything that was red?" Joyce asked concerned.

Buffy sighed, "yes mother. We're not dumb, we know Lilly can't be around red, so we de-redded the house, and told everyone not to wear red when they over."

"Very good. I was just checking."

"I know."

Joyce looked at her watch and smiled, "they should be here any minute."

Sure enough, it wasn't long before there was a knock at the door. "Welcome!" Joyce exclaimed as she flung the door open, her face fell when she saw it wasn't who she thought. "Oh," she said.

"Huh, and here I thought you liked me," Spike responded, standing in the shade on the porch.

"Sorry, Spike, I thought you were, a lot of other people."

"Ah the arrivals approaching?"

"Yeah, please, come in though," she insisted. Spike came in.

"Hi Spike!" Dawn said happily.

Buffy sighed in annoyance.

Another knock on the door happened about ten minutes later, and this time, it was who Joyce was expecting. "Girls, come and say hello," Joyce called from the door into the living room. Buffy and Dawn went to the door and greeted their relatives. Spike put his feet up on the coffee table. "It's so good to see you all," Joyce stated.

"You too, it's been too long," her brother Jack replied.

After the first hello's were over with, they headed into the living room, where Spike was. "Hello, all," he said with a fake smile, to annoy Buffy. It worked.

"Who's this?" Erica questioned as she held her baby granddaughter, looking at the British man with the platinum blonde hair, dressed in all black including black nail polish, up and down.

"Oh this is a friend of Buffy's, William," Joyce answered, not wanting to introduce him as 'Spike'.

"Call me Spike," he then said, knowing exactly why she said that.

"It's nice to meet you Spike," Bianca was the first to say, extending her hand to him.

Spike smiled, there was something genuine about her sweetness that reminded him of Tara. "Nice to meet you to ah..." he shook her hand, "ah, this would be the part where you tell me your name," he added.

"Oh, right sorry. I'm Bianca."

"I'm Kendall,"a brunette said from behind Bianca. "It's very nice to meet you." She was enjoying the site of Spike.

"Hello," Spike shook her hand. "You must be Joyce's brother," Spike then said to Jack, since he was the oldest out of the male visitors.

"You can all me Jack though."

"I'll be sure do that, it's hell of a lot shorter then saying 'Joyce's brother'," Spike replied in an attempt to make a joke.

"Excuse us," Buffy stated as she grabbed Spike's arm and pulled him into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I don't know, what was I doing?" he replied.

"Spike, seriously, what's your angle here? This whole family thing means a lot to my mother, I don't want it ruined."

"Hello, I was being NICE, Summers. I don't want to wreck your mums thing anymore then you want me too."

"Why? Why do you care?"

"What, can't a vampire get involved in his mortal enemy's, the slayers, family life without trying to destroy it?" With that, he turned and walked back in the living room. "So who haven't I met yet?"

"Okay, that's Erica," Dawn said pointing to the oldest women, "that's Miranda, Bianca's daughter," she pointed to the baby, "that's Reggie," she pointed to Jacks adopted African-American teenage son, "that's Greenlee," she pointed to a petite with blonde highlights, "that's Leo," she pointed to the tall brown haired man that was next to Greenlee. Spike was shaking the hands of each of these people as Dawn said their names, with the exception of the baby. "And this is Lilly," Dawn pointed to the blonde teenager that was by her.

"I don't want you to touch me," Lilly said softly.

"I know, I wasn't going too," Spike nicely told her, remembering that Joyce had explained her condition of Autism the day before. Spike then sat himself on the floor next to Dawn, and scowled at her, "keep it up, and it's gonna be obvious," he whispered to her.

"I don't know what you mean," she said innocently.

"I mean, stopping looking at-what's-his name, the leather boy."

"Who Leo? I was so not looking at him. And you're not one to talk about peoples leather."

Spike scoffed. "Please, you can't compare _this_ coat with _those_ pants. This coat is great, those pants are from Angelus' Winter Wear."

"You are so weird."

"Aww...how sweet."

Dawn was going to say something back to him, but she got side tracked when something entered her mind. "Buffy, I need to see you in the kitchen," she stated. The sisters went into the kitchen. Spike followed for the fun of it.

"What is it Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"Did you get them gifts for Christmas?"

"CRAP!" Buffy exclaimed, catching on to what her sister was saying. "We need to hit the mall!"

"I know!"

Spike laughed, "it took both of you this long to realize you need to get them gifts?" he was double Summers bitch-slapped. "What is it with you women and violence. Tisk tisk." They ignored him and went in the other room.

"Hey, guys this has been fun and all, but Dawnie and I have to do some shopping," Buffy announced.

Realizing, he needed to get these people something, along with some things for a few of the family members he came with, Reggie decided to tag along, "can I chill with you two?" he asked.

"Sure," Buffy shrugged.

"Is that alright, J?" Reggie asked Jack.

"Yeah of course. Have fun."

"Anyone else want to come?" Dawn asked out of politeness.

"I could do some shopping," Bianca said.

"Me too," Kendall agreed.

"Spike, you in?"

"Nuh, Niblet, I think I'm gonna sit this outing out," he answered.

"On second thought, I'm tired from the flight, maybe I'll stay here," Kendall changed her mind, looking at Spike.

Greenlee leaned over to her husband, "go with them," she said.

"What? Why?" he questioned, clearly not liking her idea.

"Because we need to get them gifts!"

"So, why do I have to go?"

"Because I don't want too."

"Greens..." he whined.

"Come on, Bianca is going, you two shop together often."

"Yeah, when its me and her. This is different. These people are your family."

"We're married idiot, they're yours too. And I deal with David who's _your_ brother. So HA! Now go, and behave yourself."

Sighing as he realized he had fallen victim to Greenlee once again, he agreed. "You guys can count me in too," he said to the others.

"Great!" Dawn exclaimed, and caused Spike to snicker. "Lilly, do you want to come?"

"Oh, no thank you," she replied.

"Mom, can I have your car keys?" Buffy asked.

"NO!" Dawn, Joyce and even Spike yelled, still unrecovered from Buffy's last attempt at driving.

"Well, we all can't walk there."

"Can one of you drive my car?" Joyce asked Leo and Bianca.

"I'll drive," Leo offered. He, Buffy, Dawn, Bianca and Reggie then headed off to the Sunnydale mall.

"So, should we split up and meet later? Or all hang together?" Buffy asked when they got to the mall.

"Well, we really don't know our way around, but it might be weird for all five of us to walk around together, I'm sure we have different agendas." Bianca replied.

"Okay, we can split into groups of two, Dawn and I can be like the tour guides," Buffy suggested.

"Sure," Leo agreed. "So who will go with who?"

"You mind if I come with you, Buffy?" Bianca asked.

"Nope. Anyone else want to come with me?"

Leo was about to say yes, but Dawn interrupted him, "No, I can handle the boys," she said.

"Actually, I need to get a gift for Kendall, so I think I should be with Bianca," Reggie said. Dawn thanked whatever higher power granted her this gift.

"I guess its just you and me then," Leo said to Dawn, a bit uneasy of how he'd spend mall visit with a teenage girl.

"Yup."

As the two groups were about to part ways, a voice called out to them. "Buffster, Dawnie," a male voice yelled. They turned around to see it was Xander, with Willow and Tara. Dawn realized that Spike had found some way to curse her. Even if he didn't, somehow, this was still his fault.

"What'cha guys doing?" Willow asked.

"Shopping, come on, we better get started," Dawn answered turning to usher Leo away. Yeah, he was older then her and her cousins husband, but that doesn't mean she couldn't enjoy his company, could it?

"Hold on, let's go the introducing thing," Willow said.

"I'm Buffy's cousin, Bianca," she said, looking at Willow specifically. "And you are?"

"I'm Willow, Buffy and Dawn's friend, and this is Xander and Tara, also friends of Buffy and Dawn's," Willow answered.

"It's nice to meet you all," Bianca said, focusing on Willow the whole time. Leo tried not to smile when he noticed his best friend was ogling a girl, the same way he often looked at Pam Anderson when she was on TV (when Greenlee wasn't around, of course.)

"I'm Leo," he then said, "this is Reggie."

"Sup?" Reggie stated.

Xander decided to speak, "so, out-of-towners visit and you take them to Sunnydale mall, gee I bet you guys already made your return flight reservation already." They all laughed.

"We needed to get some shopping done. And hey, a malls a mall," Bianca answered.

"I-I-think its n-nice that your all visiting for the holidays," Tara added. "Dawn, I thought you said a lot of people were coming?"

"They did, but they're at the house," she answered.

"Couldn't handle the stimulation of the Sunnydale mall?" Xander teased.

"Yeah," Buffy agreed, "sitting home with Mom and Spike is much more tame."

"Spike? What the hell's he doing there?" a disgusted Xander questioned.

"Is that bad or something? I think he's kinda nice," Bianca said.

"I do too," Tara and Dawn agreed.

"He's...okay," Willow added.

"There is something off about the guy, I mean, who paints their nails black?" Reggie commented, since there was something about the blonde British man he didn't like, he just couldn't figure out what it was. Leo didn't say anything, because he had no real opinion on him.

"So, do you three want to shop with us?" Buffy asked. Her three friends agreed. "Great. Willow and Tara can come with me Bianca and Reggie, unless of course you want to bail on the girl-fest Reggie, and Xander you can go with Dawn and Leo."

"Nuh, it's cool, I'm used to being around girls all the time," Reggie informed his cousin. Truth be told, he like Tara and wouldn't mind an afternoon with her one bit. Yes, he had a girlfriend back home that he cared about very much, but he also knew he didn't have a chance with Tara because she was about 4 years too old for him, so it was okay to stare.

Dawn closed her eyes and wished she could have her Xander-crush back, because an after noon with Crush!Xander, and Leo, would be the best day ever. It didn't work. He wasn't her crush, he was an intruder on what should've been her Leo alone time. Stupid teenage hormones.

"Alright, let's finally, start shopping," Buffy declared. They split in to their groups and took off.

**Back At The Summers Home:**

Joyce was in the kitchen making tea with Erica. "I'm so very glad you all came," Joyce told her.

"Yes, well, once you put the idea in Jacks head, he was so excited. It's been all he talked about for weeks."

Joyce softly laughed, "yeah, I'm glad. So, what's new with you?"

"Oh, not much. I've been thinking of re-doing my penthouse lately."

"Really? Every year I tell myself I'm gonna remodel the living room. I really wanted too before you guys came, but I had to settle for a complete cleaning instead, work got in the way."

"Oh yes, I know how that can be. If I didn't hire my decorator, I would never get it done myself. Maybe you should think of doing that. Although, there really is nothing wrong with this house, I think it suits you," Eric replied, trying to be friendly, but it was also obviously very condescending.

From what Jack had told Joyce, he loved this woman, so she let it slide. "Why thank you," Joyce mumbled. Erica then went to bring tea cups in the living room.

"I can't believe what I just saw," a British voice from behind Joyce commented.

"Spike. How long have you been there?"

Spike shrugged, "long enough to reconsider my theory about all my Summers women being people you do not insult or want to screw with."

"Technically, I'm not a 'Summers', not by blood," she corrected.

"Still. You know what I mean."

"My brother's in love with her."

"Xander's practically Willow's brother, and yet, she has no problem telling Anya off," he pointed out.

"Spike, they're young. This is the adult world. I can't just be bitch right back. It would be childish and wrong."

"I'll do it for you," he offered.

"Really? No, wait, I can't ask you too."

"You're not. Come on, let me piss this woman off, it'll be fun, and I'll be helping you out. Just, you know, make sure Buffy doesn't stake me for it."

"Deal," Joyce agreed. They shook on it. "You're a good vampire."

"Don't insult me after I agree to do you a favor."

"Fine. Take this tea into the others," she ordered.

Spike rolled his eyes, "yes mum," he sarcastically said as he did as he was told.

After the tea, Greenlee went up to Buffy's room and got settled in. It wasn't long before she had a visitor. "If I had known about the Eye Candy sooner, I would've hopped on a plane here a long time ago," Kendall stated entering the room.

Greenlee laughed, "tell me you're not talking about that Spike-guy?"

"What's wrong with him?" Kendall asked.

"Um, besides the radioactive hair? The whole Goth-look, the nail polish..."

"He's hot," Kendall interrupted. "I mean did you see the cheekbones?"

"They are nice cheekbones, I'll agree to that," Greenlee was forced to admit. "Geez, first Aidan, then Ethan, and now Spike. What is it with you and British guys?"

Kendall smiled at her on-again-off-again-best friend. "Well, the accent's sexy, plus it's just a very nice coincidence."

"I think you've been looking for love in the wrong country. I swear, the woman of England should lock of their men if you ever take a trip there."

"If they did, then there'd be no point in going." Kendall took a minute to look around the room. "This is where you and Leo are sleeping?" she said not liking what she was seeing.

"I know, can you believe it? How can someone related to me have such bad taste? I mean, green and white striped walls?"

"On the bright side, if we ever decide to branch out and make Fusion an interior design company, as well as cosmetics, we'll already have our first 'ugly room' make over room picked out."

"Honestly, I don't think it can wait that long. I'm sorry, but there's just no way I can leave here without changing this room for Buffy. I'm not that cruel of a person."

"You could've fooled me," Kendall teased. Before Greenlee could retaliate, Miranda started to cry and Kendall left to check on her. Greenlee continued to look around the room. The assortment of crosses that were shove behind a bunch of other stuff on Buffy's desk, caught her eye.

"Huh, that's weird," she said to herself.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Up next, Spike'srude toErica, Kendall's nice to Spike, more from the Sunnydale mall, and Greenlee finds more 'weird' things in regard to Buffy. Until then, you can all leave reviews to help with the incentive to write more. 


End file.
